Maldito y Bendito Destino
by Konallei
Summary: Neji, Gaara, Itachi y una integrante más tendran que trabajar juntos... Podran agantarse, ser un equipo y salir adelante?Terminaran odiandose o llegaran a apreciarse? La mision de Tsudadesama!


"Maldito y Bendito Destino"

Anoche me acosté temprano preparándome para asistir a mi primer día en la universidad de Konoha, era emocionante, por fin podía estudiar lo que querría, conocería nuevos amigos, aunque por el momento no tenga ninguno, hace pocos días que llegue a este lugar, mis amigos y mi familia se quedaron en mi lugar de origen, me había alejado de quienes más quería… aún así yo desea venir aquí, para poder desenvolverme y desarrollarme como persona.

Mi sueño desde siempre ha sido ser exitosa, no necesariamente hacerme Hokage pero quería y quiero ser alguien importante… no me sentiré sola, haré nuevos amigos ni bien llego a la universidad, eso es por seguro.

En la mañana suena mi despertador, eran las seis de la mañana, la luz del sol atravesaba mis cortinas. Yo con mis ojos somnolientos me dispuse a asearme y cambiarme a la ropa que había escogido la noche anterior, conociéndome a mi misma sabía que me tardaría por lo menos en quince minutos en decidirme y no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día, va contra mis principios el ser impuntual.

La calle iluminada no mostraba muchas personas, era temprano no todos se levantaban a esa hora… cuando me acercaba cada vez más, veía a los estudiantes ir por el mismo camino, no era la única que no quería llegar tarde.

Llegué a las puertas y le mostré mi carnet de identidad al de seguridad que cuidaba la puerta principal, me dejó pasar y yo saqué mi horario buscando el aula que me tocaba: A 206. Al fin terminando de cruzar el patio llegué al pabellón A, miré a mis alrededores a pesar de haber estudiantes no éramos muchos. Subí las escaleras de mármol y conociendo la dirección llegué a mi destino. La puerta estaba abierta y encontré ahí dentro a cinco personas, los miré rápidamente sin fijarme realmente como eran y me senté en la tercera carpeta en la segunda fila cercana a la puerta, si ocurría algo estaría cerca para salir del salón sin complicaciones.

Una vez sentada miré a mí alrededor. En mí delante había una chica de cabellos rosados cortos, a su derecha estaba sentada otra chica de cabellos rubios también cortos pero amarrado, ninguna hablaba. Me fijé en las ventanas a la izquierda eran amplias y dejaban que la brisa entrara para refrescarnos. Bajé la mirada para fijarme en la hora de mi reloj de muñeca, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la mañana, la primera hora de mi primer día iba comenzar dentro de poco, así que decidí ir al sanitario antes de que comenzara las clases, dejé mi mochila en mi asiento y me salí del salón. Era feliz escuchando mi música. Al fin llegó la profesora y guardé el origen de mi felicidad en mi mochila. La profesora entró saludándonos a todos. Desde que regresé del sanitario llegaron más estudiantes. Más de la mitad del aula ya estaba presente.

La profesora se presentó como Kurenai. La hora se pasó rápido, comenzamos atendiendo la lista y luego con el tema de la profesora, yo apuntaba tranquilamente mis apuntes en mi cuaderno recién comprado y con un dibujo pegado en la carátula, aunque parecía infantil a mí me gustaba y nadie me va a contradecir.

En los ratos en que la profesora hablaba yo me tomaba mi tiempo en registrar nuevamente en nuevo ambiente en que pasaría la mayoría de mis horas en la mañana. Ví un chico con oscura cabellera y enigmáticos ojos blancos, me pareció interesante su apariencia pero mi mente no se pasaba de eso. La primera hora pasó, la profesora nos avisó que teníamos un descanso después de cada cincuenta minutos de clase y que tenías que regresar dentro de diez minutos, el que se quedaba afuera ya era su problema.

Desde el principio me agradó esa profesora parecía buena pero no dejaba de ser recta ni estricta.

Aprovechando el descanso fui a comprarme algo de beber, me fui a la cafetería y ordené una gaseosa. Pasé al otro lado donde recogería mi orden pero choque con alguien.

Mis labios automáticamente pronunciaron una disculpa y levanté la mirada para ver a quién había agredido, aunque suene algo exagerado un choque era un choque.

A mi costado estaba parado un chico de cabellos de color fuego y ojos parcialmente verdes, tenía una mirada fría pero eso no me afectó, yo solo parpadeé un par de veces y volví a disculparme. El chico no dijo nada. El trabajador alcanzó una soda que yo suponía era mía. Alargué mi brazo para recibirlo pero me di cuenta que el chico hizo lo mismo. Lo volví a mirar sin habla.

"Es mío"

"Lo siento mucho, aquí tiene su orden señorita" dijo el joven que trabajaba en la cafetería mostrándome mi soda.

"Gracias," le dije y al voltearme aquel chico ya no estaba.

Regresé a mi salón unos minutos antes de que comenzara la segunda hora y ahí lo encontré. El chico de cabellos rojos. Ahora que me fijo, tenía un tatuaje en la frente muy interesante con letras rojas.

'Supongo que le gusta el rojo'

Su asiento esta relativamente cerca al mío, era la cuarta carpeta de la fila del medio. Terminado la clase la profesora se retiró sin antes despedirse de nosotros cordialmente diciéndonos que nos veríamos el día siguiente.

La segunda hora comenzó, la profesora entro con aires serios y de ser una profesora sin piedad, pero una vez que comenzó a hablar me probó errónea. Su nombre era Tsunade, lastimosamente su introducción al curso que nos enseñaría se vio interrumpida por la súbita entrada de un alumno que llegó tarde. Abrió la puerta sin más, ignorando la presencia de la profesora completamente. Era alto y tenía cabellos oscuros, su flequillo adornando el costado de su rostro y una cola amarrada mostrando el largo de sus cabellos. Inmediatamente pude registrar ese aire de típico de chico rebelde. Para mi sorpresa se sentó detrás de mí.

La profesora se le quedó mirando al igual que el resto del salón con excepción mía. Que había encontrado muy interesante mi cuaderno.

"Cual es tu nombre?" le preguntó la profesora una vez que se sentó.

"Itachi," le respondió sin temor. Con la respuesta la profesora de cabellos rubios consultó su registro y volvió a hablar.

"Uchiha Itachi, no es cierto?" El asentó con la cabeza.

"Apreciaría mucho si no volvieras a interrumpir de esa manera mi clase, tuviste suerte de que haya olvidado echarle llave a la puerta."

Todos guardaron el silencio sin necesidad de que fuera pedido.

"Continuando mi explicación, quiero informales los integrantes de sus grupos de trabajo que durará para todo el ciclo, les aviso que no acepto quejas, de por ninguna ende, los integrantes no podrán ser cambiados ya que yo los tengo apuntados, así que si tienen problemas ustedes mismos tendrán que arreglárselas."

Al escuchar esto, mi mente estuvo alerta, no podíamos cambiar de grupo! Que tal si que tocaba un grupo despreocupado, eso afectaría en un cincuenta por ciento de mis notas!

El ritual de los nombres comenzaron, los dueños de los nombre alzaban la mano para que sus futuros compañeros lo reconocieran, el orden era aleatorio, así que nadie tenía la más mínima idea de quién sería su compañero.

"Hyuga Neji" recitó y el joven de ojos blancos alzó la mano con un semblante neutral.

"Gaara." Ví como el chico de ojos casi verdes levanto con desganas mientras que Neji lo miraba, obviamente registrándolo en su memoria, eso suponía yo, tenía un aire calculador.

"Amamiya Tomoyo"

Cerré y abrí mis ojos incrédula de haber escuchado mi nombre pero no articulé ni una palabra.

"Y finalmente Uchiha Itachi, ustedes son el grupo seis"

Oficialmente mi mundo estaba perdido, mis compañeros no me mostraban ningún indicio de querer cooperar. Neji tenía pinta de antipático que hace su trabajo solo, Gaara no me daba una figura muy distinta a la del anterior y por último Itachi, que ya ni quiero ni pensar, con solo el verle la cara de sueño que tenía y aún mantiene al alzar su brazo a la mitad"

Después de eso, la clase siguió. Ninguno de nosotros nos dirigimos la palabra y al final de la clase escuché un murmullo.

"Pobrecita, esa Amamiya me da lástima"

Mi ceño se frunció ante aquel comentario, hablaban de mí.

"Si, tienes razón le tocó con Itachi" le respondió otra chica.

Vaya como si yo no lo supiera, ya estaba predicho que tendría problemas con ese tal Itachi, era obvio.

"A pesar de que él y Sasuke sean hermanos no tiene mucho en común, no es cierto?"

Mis ojos mostraban lo aburrido que considera esa conversación, me daba sueño pero el comentario siguiente fue lo que me llamó la atención.

"Tendrá buenas notas pero a veces es un antipático"

Mi mente solo registró la parte de buenas notas, significaba que no era un holgazán!

En mi regreso a casa, caminé sola, aún no tenía amigos solo hablé un par de veces con las chicas que se sentaban delante de mí pero aparte de sus nombres no se más. En mi camino volví a escuchar un comentario que me era de interés, volvían a hablar de mí. Al parecer era el tema del momento.

"Pobre, tiene que hacer grupo con Neji y Gaara, además de Itachi"

Al escucharlo no logré comprender nada pero no me acerqué a preguntar por qué decían eso y caminé de largo, no me parecía correcto escuchar y basarme de rumores pero ellos seguían hablando.

Me di cuenta de que hablaba un rubio de pelos cortos. Unas últimas risitas me fueron escuchadas.

"Yo aguanto a Neji pero no se cómo la hará para aguantar a Gaara y a Itachi, los tres son unos tercos, Gaara e Itachi son unos violentos y Neji es más frió que el hielo."

Lo único que hice al llegar a casa fue tirar mi mochila, por suerte el día siguiente solo tenía tres horas de clases, de alguna forma me sentía cansada. No se porque pero eso lo del trabajo en grupo me dice que será todo un reto…

* * *

Hola a todos! Háganme feliz y envíenme reviews! XD Si les interesa la historia, manden reviews! Si quieren saber cómo pueden interactuar Neji, Gaara e Itachi junto, envíen reviews! XD Basada en una historia real, nah mentira solo algunas partes son reales, como el horario y los sentimientos de la pobre joven al primer día de clase en la universidad XD Así me sentí YO! Y me estoy basando en lo que me pasa con mi grupo de negocios, lo de la nota también es real! X..x

Ah si, por si algunos llegaron a leer mi one-shot del pasado de Gaara se darán cuenta que es la misma Tomoyo de la historia.

Les gusto? Quieren que continue? R E V I E W S

Eternally Asuka.


End file.
